Highschool life and up
by IloveAnime98
Summary: The story........is going to change now and then sooo no summary. AmuxKairi RimaxNagihiko UtauxKukai YayaxTadase IkutoxOC
1. Reunite

Naomi: Konichiwa everyone!

Rima: Hello.

Nagihiko: Hi guys.

Rima:She got you to do it to, huh?

Nagihiko:Yep

Naomi:? Anyway, can you two do the disclaimer?

Rima/Nagihiko:IloveAnime98 does not own Shugo Chara or any characters from it.

Naomi:This is my 1st story, hope you like it!

"Do I?"

Amu asked herself has she got ready for school. "Amu-chan, gett ready or else you will be late for school" Miki said. Amu snapped out of her daydream,

but was still thinking about him. "I was able to talk to him through e-mail and letters and video chat, and we grew closer.I was even able to visit him a

couple of times, and my feelings for him are the only ones I have,only him" Amu thought to herself while walking downstairs. Amu suddenly got a text

message. "I'm coming back." the text message said has her eyes grew brighter."That's great,when and how long?" Amu texted back. "I'm staying

permantly and look outside." Has Amu looked outside she saw the green haired boy with glasses she missed very much. KAIRI-KUN!!! she said running

outside and hugged him. "I missed you."Amu said. "I missed you to."Kairi said and kissed her. Leaving Rima and Yaya ready to ask questions, Tadase

shocked, and Nagihiko blank.

Naomi: Sorry about the short chapter, its like a stepping stone.*leaves*

Rima:Hey Nagi.

Nagihiko:Yes?

Rima:What do you think of me?

Nagihiko:Well um........you have nice hair.

Rima:Oh*sighs*

Nagihiko:*leaves*Bye

Rima:*Breaks down*Why dosen't he feel the way I feel about him!?!?!?!

Naomi:This will be good material. heheheh


	2. Converstations and plans

Naomi:Hello.

Rima:Hi.

Nagihiko:Hello.

Naomi:*whispers*Rima, I heard you say it.

Rima:Say what?

Naomi:*whispers*You love Nagihiko.

Rima:WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Nagihiko:IloveAnime98 does not own Shugo Chara or any characters from it.

Naomi:Lets start!

While Amu and Kairi were walking to school with the group of ex-guardians,there were conversations going on with some other people quietly. "How did you

guys stay connected with each other after 6 years?"Rima asked."Computer,letters,and I even visited him once."Amu responded."How come you didn't tell

us?"Yaya asked. "You guys seemed pretty preoccupied with other stuff."Amu responded again."Is this why you broke it off with Tadase and Ikuto?"Rima

asked. This question made Tadase freeze in his steps."I'll tell you later." Amu said after seeing Tadase's reaction to the question. The walk was pretty much

silent until they got to the school."Kairi-kun,you said you skipped 2 grades a few weeks ago?"Amu said. "Yep, so I will be in the same grade has you

guys."Kairi said. "Awwwww Yaya will be the only one separated from you guys!"Yaya said pouting."Don't worry Yuiki-san, we will try to be together has

much has we can."Tadase said."Besides,Kukai isn't in the same grade has us to."Amu said. "Yeah but Kukai is dating a singer,I'm still single!"Yaya

said."Yaya.....just try to be in a better mood."

"It turns out all of us will be in the same class,huh?"Kairi said."Thats great, isn't guys?"Amu said."I guess." Rima said. "But I don't want to be in the same

class has a crossdresser."Rima said,while glaring at Nagihiko. Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Come on Rima thats old news!"Amu said. Amu still remembered it.

**FlashBack**

"**Amu-chan can I talk to you?"Nagihiko said.**

"**Sure Nagi."Amu said.**

"**Do you remember this character?"Nagihiko said has Temari popped out of her egg.**

"**Temari?"Amu said.**

"**Its a tradition for men to dress and act has women in the Fujisaki household."Nagihiko said.**

"**Oh..are you ever going to be Nadeshiko again?"Amu asked.**

"**Of course,since I'm continuing dancing."Nagihiko said.**

"**.....hold on, does that mean I slept over at a BOY'S house!?!"Amu asked frantic.**

"**Uh....Amu-chan?"Nagihiko asked.**

"**You were in the girls bathroom and changing room!!!"Amu said**

"**OMG you saw Saaya's bra too!!"Amu said.**

**End**

"Heheheh,yeah. " Nagihiko said weakly."I could possibly forgive you"Rima said."Great" Nagihiko said sarcastically. Rima gave a quick glare. "You know you

like him"Amu said whispering to Rima. "And Nagihiko likes you back probably."Amu said,causing Rima to blush. "I have an idea,why

don't we all go to the mall on Sunday?"Amu said."Why?"Rima asked. "Just for fun"Amu said. "Anyway,lets go to class!"As Amu grabbed Kairi's arm and

rushed to class, causing him to blush.

Naomi:Well thats the end of the 2nd chapter!

Rima:It was decent.

Ikuto:It was okay.

Naomi:WOAH,when did you get here?

Ikuto:You made me do it.

Naomi:Oh yeah.....


	3. School and the walk to the mall

Naomi:Welcome Back!

Rima:Why didn't you update this sooner?

Naomi:I had some projects to do for school.....

Rima:Suuuuuuure. *mumbles * lazy.

Naomi:*Glares*Don't make me kill you off.

Rima:.......................

Nagihiko:ILoveanime89 doesn't own Shugo Chara or characters from it.

Naomi:START!

As Kairi, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase were in class they meeted into their new teacher.

"Thats our new teacher?" Amu said. "Yep..." Kairi said sadly staring at his sister write her name

on the board. "Oh, if it isn't Amu Hinamori and the rest of you!" Yukari said gleefully. When Yukari

made Kairi transfer to Seiyo School Yukari was like 24. 6 years later it was a partime job to

manage Utau. She was like, 30? No one mentioned it though, especially Nikadou, her husband.

They already had 1 child, 3 years old, named Sia. Sia had her mom's hair and she had to wear

glasses. Kairi always took care of her. "Okay now class, please take your seats!" Yukari said.

Amu got the window seat, Kairi sat behind her, Rima in front of Amu, Nagihiko next to Rima

and Tadase 1 seat away from Nagihiko. When school was over, the whole x-guardians, plus

Utau were in front of the school. "Guys tomorrow lets meet in front of the mall at like 9:00am?"

Everyone agreeed."Amu, Kairi, Nagihiko,and Rima since you guys live the closest arrive in group

so Rima's parents don't get angry,okay?" Utau said. The group agreeed. "The rest of us travel

together."

*

Sunday

Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Yaya

"Tadase, whats up with you?" Kukai asked as they walked to the mall. "Amu-chan and Kairi, why

why did she choose him?" Tadase asked. "Thats a little rude don't you think?" Kukai asked.

"Prince" Yaya whispered. "PRINCE? PRINCE? I AM NO PRINCE I AM A KING! MWAHAHAHA!"

Tadase said. Utau hitted him over the head with a branch, making him go back to normal. "Don't

do that again Yaya."Utau said with a glare. "Back to topic, don't mess with them." Kukai said.

"Why?" Tadase said. "If you really cared about Hinamori you would understand." Kukai said.

"I do!" Tadase yelled. "I think she would be better with me though!" "Thats why you want to tear

them apart,so you can have her?"Kukai said. The rest of the walk was in silence.

Kairi, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima

This group was a little different. Whenever people saw them together they thought they were

double-dating. "Kairi-kun" Amu whispered into his ear."Do you think we can push Rima and

Nagi together?"Amu asked. "We can try."Kairi said. "Okay you take Nagi, I'll take Rima.

Ready?"Amu said has she kissed Kairi. "Yep" Kairi said. "What do you think of Nagi,Rima?"

Amu asked."Well uhh.."Rima said with a blush glancing at Nagihiko , Who was talking to

Kairi. "Well I guess he is ummmm......" She paused when they to the mall. She looked at

Nagihiko who was also blushing. "You didn't answer, what do you think of Rima?" Kairi asked.

"Well we got to the mall sooo lets go inside!" Both Nagihiko and Rima said. "That was totally

akward!" Both thought in their mind as they rushed inside the mall.

Naomi:Done!

Ikuto:Where's my appearance?

Naomi: Later so,sit kitty boy!


End file.
